persona_afandomcom-20200214-history
Saniiro Haru
This is a WIP. I will take down this WIP area once everything is complete. Short SHORT summary here. Appearance Physical/Attire Personality History Relationships Crush/Love *Amber – This is Amber Aguilar... the girl that pretty much saved me... so to say. Like, she pushed me off the tracks so I wouldn't have gotten run over and... we just became friends after that. B-But she's my partner and I swore I'd protect her no matter what!! *Adachi – Heh... I kinda knew this would happen after a few days of training... I know he's probably with others but... I really like him... he's super nice and understanding... I don't even know how he got into the whole murder case anyways... he's too easy to do that... in my eyes, that is. Call me weird but... m-maybe I can shift into someone he's going out with and... e-experience what it's like to be with him that way... heh... *Rufuzama – WIP. Family Friends/Allies *Amber – WIP. *Sora – This is Sora Temuri... a weird kid that Amber ran into one day... where do I begin with him... *sighs* Sora is the kinda of guy who is super loyal but... he's a pervert to all the girls... Now that I think about it... I heard from Teddie at Junes that Yosuke Haramura was like that with girls... weird. Anywho, he may be weird and a bit silent but I'll still protect him. *Akia – This is Akia Noburo, a girl that me and Amber found wondering the forest alone one day... I still feel bad for her for some reason... my memory is really shot for some reason. I feel like when we found her, she said something that she did... whatever the case is, we didn't want her to be alone. She's like a sister to me... and I refuse to let harm come to her. *Dreven – WIP. *Alder – WIP. *Scias – WIP. *Nathan – WIP. *Ryan – WIP. *Luke – WIP. *Crowley – WIP. *Johnathan – WIP. *Melissa – WIP. *Andrew – WIP. *Issac – WIP. *Bradley – WIP. *Ashley – WIP. *Rodney – WIP. *Michael – WIP. *Balke – WIP. *William – WIP. *Charles – WIP. *Tusti & Axel - WIP. *Kiba – WIP. *Hisoka – WIP. *Minato - WIP. *Yu - WIP. Canon Characters *Fang - WIP. *Tiara - WIP. *Jack - WIP. *Zenke - WIP. *Blaike - WIP. *Shana - WIP. *Chaos - WIP. *Kiana - WIP. *HJ(D) - WIP. *HJ(C) - WIP. *HJ(B) - WIP. *HJ(A) - WIP. *Yuri & Yuko - WIP. *Rufuzama – WIP. Neutral *Papyrus – WIP. *Sans – WIP. *Ishihara – This is Ishihara Keiki... the bastard Amber found in an alley one day... I have no idea how to explain him but I'll try. Ishihara is really reckless like me but... he treats Amber poorly nowadays... I wonder if when we revived him, it had anything to do with it. Oh right... originally Ishihara died protecting Amber but my powers somehow brought him back. I didn't know I was able to do that... my memory is really poor. But he always picks fights with me and treats me like garbage... I'll always hate him no matter what. *Yyuel – WIP. *Temura – This is Temura Kuniyuki, a crazy creation made by Tusti from the Velvet Room... I honestly don't know what his deal is. He has the same powers as Amber but he doesn't even know how to use a persona... his navigation skills come more from a device he made but... it rarely helps. This guy can be a jerk too... but I guess he's helpful. *Adachi – This is Tohru Adachi, a guy who saved me and the team from a tough situation... we added him to the team since then!! Where do I start... he's an awesome teacher, no doubt... but he always seems out of it from time to time. It's usually about loved ones which I can totally understand. It's hard to talk to him sometimes when his mind is elsewhere... but he's like a brother to me and... m-maybe other things too! *Zayne – This is Zayne Erienos... the guy who killed Ishihara months ago and is apparently going against his brother now.. THIS HAS TO BE A TRICK!! H-How does he even change sides like that?! I know there's a hidden agenda somewhere... but it's hard to find out what it is. This dude is actually an alien... he said it so calmly too. He said that he's an alien species called Phelious and a certain type of Phelious too... something like Symophelious... or something like that. He said that I'm like him but I'll never be like this bastard!! I hate him... *Reinon – WIP. *Yosuke – WIP. *Chie – WIP. *Yukiko – WIP. *Kanji – WIP. *Naoto – WIP. *Teddie – WIP. *Rise – WIP. *Akihiko – WIP. *Junpei – WIP. *Yukari – WIP. *Mitsuru – WIP. *Fuuka – WIP. *Aigis – WIP. *Ken – WIP. *Koromaru – WIP. Canon Characters *Kenta - WIP. Enemies *Elzo – WIP. *Olympious – WIP. *Ryo – WIP. *Elite General: Straid – WIP. *Zeph – WIP. *Ridley – WIP. *Syed – WIP. Canon Characters *Kraton - WIP. *Destron - WIP. *Zephyr - WIP. *Mea - WIP. *Zenke - WIP. Insert Tab Name Here Weaknesses *'Weakness 1': Description here. Any Extra Moves (Replace this with whatever the moveset is called) Please replace all the words here correctly as shown. Skills Short summary of how skills were learned. ''Name of Moveset'' *'Move1': Describe move. **'Move1 Advanced': If move1 also has an advanced version of it: Describe move. Quotes Name of game, universe, or place here Theme Song(s) Name of Theme Song SHORT SHORT description of why this theme was picked. “Lyrics” – How lyrics play into Character. Gallery Picture Name and output.png|Whatever description. Trivia *Exactly that.... TRIVIA. Category:Teenagers Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Category:Characters that have other forms Category:Demons Category:Demon Category:Phelious Category:Humans Category:Human Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Weapon Users: Guns Category:Heroes Category:17 Category:Intelligent Characters